The diaphragm's being acted upon by sound takes place via the sound hole in the substrate and/or via the through holes in the counterelement. The diaphragm deflections resulting from this, perpendicular to the layer planes, are able to be detected capacitively, for example. For this, the microphone pattern is equipped with a capacitor device which includes at least one deflectable electrode on the diaphragm and at least one stationary electrode on the counterelement. The volume directly in front of and behind the acoustically active diaphragm of the component under discussion should be as airtight as possible, in order to avoid an acoustical short circuit and to achieve a good microphone sensitivity.
The higher the pressure difference between the two sides of the diaphragm, the greater is the diaphragm deflection and, with that, also the mechanical stress of the diaphragm. The microphone diaphragm of the component being discussed is not normally designed for highly dynamic pressure fluctuations and high pressure differences. Such overload situations, which may even lead to damage in the microphone pattern, may not, however, be totally excluded either during the production process nor at the point of use of the component. Thus, during the production process, in “pick'n place” assembly, very high suction pressures are used, and also at the place of use of the component, strong air blasts may occur, such as are caused by an air pistol, for example.